A World Away Outtakes
by wandb
Summary: Outtakes from my full length fic, A World Away. Rated M for Lemons! BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A World Away**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Category: AH**

**From Story: Chapter 8 outtake from A World Away**

**Summary: **Bella thinks military men are arrogant womanizers. That is, until she meets Edward, a hot and unpredictable Navy SEAL who quickly deploys for six months. Will he change her mind or leave her brokenhearted?

**A/N: This outtake was written for Smut Mondays! I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to scscquared and Twihart, my betas, for everything! **

**This chapter was originally in BPOV, so now we'll get to see what's going on in that sexy head of Edward's. **

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Chapter 8- Outtake: Last Night**

* * *

**EPOV**

I wanted to do something nice for Bella since she'd been killing herself at work lately and we hadn't seen much of each other. I'd also had a hell of a week and wanted to unwind. Tonight, I was making her dinner and then we had the whole weekend together.

Today had been very stressful and I knew when I'd gotten called in to meet with Commander Marcus that I was most likely going to be getting orders that I wouldn't like. It was part of my job as a SEAL, but things had been going so well with Bella that the thought of leaving again weighed heavily on me. After work, I hit the surf to help unwind and calm my nerves. Despite only staying for a couple of sets, it did seem to help me relax before heading home to cook dinner.

Still in my trunks with wet hair, I was pulled from my self-induced panic when Bella knocked on the door. I was instantly put at ease when I saw her. It was hot outside, so she was dressed casually in shorts and a t-shirt, which showed me just enough skin to send my mind straight to the gutter. I pulled her to me and we kissed as if we hadn't seen each other in a month.

I went to take a quick shower and clean up and when I came back Bella was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, reading my Surfing magazine. She looked so content, like she had no cares in this world. It made the dread of telling her about my deployment that much worse. I felt like I was hiding something. I would tell her tonight, I just needed to find the right time.

I pulled her off the couch into a hug. My hands were drawn to her ass and I kissed her neck, needing to taste her delicious skin. "Sorry you had to wait."

"I expect to be fully compensated for my time," she hummed, encouraging me.

I knew that I'd never get dinner finished if I kept that up, so I broke away from her reluctantly.

"So, what's on the menu?" she inquired cheerfully.

"Well, I'm going to grill some tuna steaks that I bought fresh off the boat today. Then I've got some asparagus with hollandaise and rice. How does that sound?"

The look of shock on her face was priceless. Apparently she didn't think I could cook. To be fair, since we'd been together, most of the things we made were basics or we would just go out. I wanted tonight to be different, special.

"It sounds delicious," she said, trying to recover from her shock. "Where did you learn to cook? And when?"

"My mom." The memories of sitting in the kitchen with my mom while she cooked flooded my mind.

"Oh. Sorry," she said, biting her lip. I knew that Bella hated to bring up my mom since she knew how profoundly her death had affected me.

"Don't be. It was something that we both liked to do. I'm glad I know how to cook. I get to impress the ladies, you know?" I said lightly, wanting Bella to know that I was okay talking about it. I didn't want her to worry every time it came up.

Smiling widely, she came around behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist as I cleaned the asparagus. "Well, the ladies are definitely impressed. At least this one is."

_As if any other lady matters!_

I dipped my fingers in the sink water and flicked them at Bella, splashing water in her face and we both laughed. I loved seeing her beautiful smile.

Bella set the mood around the house, lighting candles and dimming lights as I finished up dinner. It was still light outside, but the sun was getting low in the sky, casting long shadows.

We sat down to eat and Bella looked astonished at the spread of food. I was pleased with the way the meal turned out as well and happy to be having this time with Bella. I lifted my wine glass to toast and she tipped her glass to meet mine.

"To my beautiful girlfriend who's been working way too hard lately," I said, clinking our glasses together.

My panic from earlier returned. I had to tell her about my deployment but I didn't want to ruin the evening. Still, I knew if I waited, Bella would be upset that I kept it from her. I hoped she'd be okay with it. I took a sip of my wine and steeled my resolve.

"Bella, I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to worry," I said seriously.

Sensing the change in my tone, her face grew worried and the dread crippled me.

_She's not going to take this well._

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

I clasped her hands across the table, hoping that it would provide us with some sense of calm.

"I got orders today." I let the words hang in the air so she could process them.

_Fuck, she's going to decide that this isn't worth it._

She looked down at her plate and I would have given anything to know what she was thinking at that moment. She looked despondent.

"What kind of orders?" she managed to get out, her voice cracking.

"The kind that take me away again." I tried to comfort her with my gaze and our joined hands and show her that I understood her worry, but that everything would be okay. We could get through this, I was confident of that, but I needed to know that she believed it too.

_Please Bella, talk to me._

A tear fell from her eye and I instinctively reached across to wipe it off her face.

_Please…_

"Bella, listen to me," I said, trying to suppress the panic I began to feel. I needed to reassure Bella and myself. "It'll be okay. I feel more confident than ever that we can get through this."

She sat there, staring at me and then the table, not saying anything. I could tell that she was working through things in her head, but her lack of response was making me exceptionally nervous.

"Bella?" I finally asked, needing to break the silence. "Please say something."

"I know it'll be okay. I'm just sad. I don't want you to go," she sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

_Fix this, Cullen._

"I know. I don't want to leave either." I stared at her intently, pleading with my eyes for her to understand just how much I meant that statement. I would never leave her if I had the choice. She avoided looking into my eyes, though and my heart sank. Some of my old fears started to resurface. Fear that this was going to be too hard for her; that she would want a more normal relationship with someone who didn't leave her for long periods of time. Fear that things were going along smoothly, too smoothly, and now reality was going to sink in.

"Can you tell me any specifics?" she asked, finally breaking the silence. Her question gave me hope that maybe she'd be okay with this. Maybe she just needed time to think about it and process it. Maybe I didn't need to panic.

Relieved, I took a sip of wine and nodded. "Well, I'll be training in Virginia for about a month. We will deploy straight from there and hopefully be back here by Christmas."

"That's four months," she gasped. "I don't even want to think about it."

And just like that, I was worried again.

I was desperate to make her feel better and let her know that I'd always be here for her. "Bella, please don't let this hang over us. I leave in two weeks and I want to spend as much time as I can with you before I go. I don't want you to be sad. We have this nice dinner and I don't want to waste it being upset about things we can't control."

She sat up straight and wiped her tears, as she took deep breaths to calm herself. I watched quietly as a myriad of emotions seemed to cross her beautiful face until she finally calmed down and flashed me a smile. It was forced, but I could tell that she was trying to let me know that we would be okay.

_Thank God._

We finished dinner and managed to salvage the mood. I pulled her between my legs with my arms wrapped firmly around her as we watched a movie and felt calm for the first time since I'd gotten the news of my deployment. This was where I belonged.

I showered her with affection as we sat together, so thankful that she was willing to put up with me and all my baggage. She could have any guy she wanted and yet here she was in my arms. It felt incredible.

The two weeks passed far too quickly and before I knew it, it was the night before I was leaving. Once again, I made a nice dinner, this time at Bella's house since my apartment was out of commission and she'd be taking me to the base in the morning. Bella lit the candles and we sat and watched another movie, the city lights glowing outside her windows. I was really happy in that moment. Were it not for the fact that I was leaving, this would have been the perfect night.

I pulled Bella off the couch after the movie was over and she felt like dead weight in my arms. She walked down the hallway sleepily in front of me, so I knew I needed to do something to wake her up. I slipped my arms around her waist, pulling her body flush with mine.

"You don't think you're going to sleep, do you?" I hummed into her ear.

She shivered slightly and I smiled in delight at her response.

My hands moved down her stomach, over her hips, around her thighs, pulling her dress up to touch her skin directly. I felt her shiver as my fingers grazed between her legs, rubbing her softly then whispering, "I need you. All of you."

She exhaled sharply as her head fell back against my shoulder as I walked us the rest of the way to her room, my hands roaming freely over her body.

Without turning her around, I ran my hands up her thighs to her side, taking her dress with them. The softness of her skin set my body on fire. She raised her arms over her head, allowing me to finish with her dress, leaving her in only underwear. Our reflection danced off the mirrored closet doors next to us, allowing me to watch her reactions to my touch, making me want her even more.

I groaned in appreciation of her lingerie and a smile crept onto her face. My hands left her momentarily and I instantly missed the feel of her warm skin. Bella turned around and watched as I gripped my shirt from the back of my neck, pulling it over my head. Her hands moved to my chest, running them across my pecs, then down to my waist.

Finished with my shirt, I returned my hands to Bella, gently cupping her face as I lowered my lips to hers. The kiss was soft, yet conveyed all the emotions between us and my wish that I wouldn't have to leave. She parted her lips and I took full advantage, deepening the kiss, fueling the fire.

Her hands moved to the button of my shorts, making quick work of removing them. She slid her fingers below the waistband, underneath my boxers, and slowly lowered them both down my body. Her fingers spread out on the hard muscles of my thighs as she lowered her hands softly, her touch feeling like silk upon my skin.

I watched her every move and held myself back from pouncing on her. I was trying to show some restraint and take it slow so she would know how much I appreciated her and was going to miss her.

Once I was free of my pants, I gently gripped her arms and pulled her to stand. I wove my hands with hers and walked us to the bed. Her knees hit and we fell together, Bella laid out gloriously beneath me as her dark luscious hair splayed over the bed.

_Beautiful._

She tried to pull me closer, but I resisted as my hands slipped around her back, to unclasp her bra. She arched her back to give me better access, which caused her breasts to heave and I lowered my lips to make contact, kissing her over the lacy fabric of her bra. She whimpered softly at the contact, urging me to continue. Once it was unclasped, my hands slowly pulled the straps down her arms, freeing her beautiful breasts. I threw her bra on the floor and quickly returned to her, gently massaging one breast as I sucked, nibbled and kissed the other.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," I sighed, my lips never leaving her skin. "I'll never get enough."

I rested my body weight on her and my erection pressed against her damp panties, seeking her out. Our legs moved with each other's, slowly up and down, creating friction and heat. Our hands roamed, pulling us closer together. My lips moved up her chest to her collarbone and then to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind them.

"I need you," she said breathily. 'Please."

_So fucking sexy._

A sly smile crept onto my face as one of my hands slipped lower on her body, gripping the lacy waistband on her panties.

"These have to go, pretty as they are."

I reached around to her ass, dragging her panties downward as she lifted her hips to help me, and then kicked out of them.

My hand moved back up and around her body, coming to rest on her lower back. She arched as I pulled her closer, kissing me passionately. Her legs wrapped firmly around my hips as I positioned my cock at her entrance, rubbing myself up and down against her and coating myself in silky wetness.

"God Bella, you're so wet," I whimpered against her ear. "You have no idea how much I love that I did this to you."

She sighed loudly and grabbed my ass to pull me into her. Teasing aside, she was ready for me. "Please…Edward…fuck…"

"Gladly." With one powerful thrust, I was inside her, a loud grunt escaping my body. The muscles of my ass flexed under her hands as I struggled to maintain control and not just pound into her repeatedly.

I pulled out slowly, never letting my eyes stray from hers and then pushed quickly into her again, completely connected. And thus began our passionate and frenzied movements, our bodies ebbing and flowing with each other, moving in perfect synch.

With each powerful thrust, I pushed her to the brink and then pulled her back. She was frenzied with need for a release and only I had the power to give it to her.

_Amazing…_

"I'm so close, Edward," she breathed, her chest heaving. "Ah…"

Acknowledging her need, with one hand I reached down and tilted her hips, allowing me to drive deeper into her and grind against her most sensitive places.

"Let go, love," I said softly, continuing to drive into her. "Let me give you this."

Listening to my words and feeling my body, she did just that. She let go.

"Oh fuck… Edward…fuck…yes…" she managed to say just as an intense wave of ecstasy crashed over her shuddering in pleasure.

I didn't stop my movements and just as she came down, I could see that she was getting close to the edge again.

_Come on, baby…_

"Oh God…again…" She closed her eyes and her mouth hung slightly open, as her body tightened.

"Jesus…Bella…" I moaned loudly as I thrust into her for the final time, bringing both of us to orgasm.

I lay with my weight on her, still inside of her, panting and kissing her fevered skin, as she gently caressed my back.

"There are no words to describe that," I said softly. "You completely rock my world."

I let my forehead fall onto hers and gazed intensely into her eyes. I wanted to tell her exactly how I felt in that moment, but I couldn't form the words. I hoped she knew. I hoped it was enough for her to wait for me.

We got cleaned up and she rested up against me, our arms around each other. We were exhausted and I had to leave early in the morning. I wanted to stop time. Perhaps if we stayed awake, the morning would never come. Both of us recognized that this was the last time we'd be together like this for a long time. It hung over us like a dark cloud, the bliss from moments before fading until sleep took us both.

At some point during the night, I awoke and my cock was erect and throbbing. I needed Bella. All I could think about was how amazing it felt to be inside of her. I didn't want to wake her, but my body took over and before I knew it my hands slid around her, over her hip. She squirmed at my touch, waking from her sleep. I leaned in and smelled the fresh scent that was so profoundly Bella and inhaled deeply.

I scooted closer to her, using her hips as leverage, until we were flush against each other with my arms wrapped around her. My erection pressed into her, and if she had any doubts about my intentions, I knew they vanished in that moment.

Her head fell back urging me to kiss her neck and along her shoulder, nuzzling her with my nose. My hand caressed her sides and breast, and then slowly moved down her stomach and hips to her inner thigh.

She whimpered at my proximity to her heat, but I didn't stop my progression down her leg. When I reached the spot just above her knee, I lifted it gently, pulling it back over my hip, opening her up for me. I pressed my hips forward simultaneously, positioning my cock between her legs.

"Sorry to wake you, love," I whispered. "But there was something I needed to do."

My hand returned to her inner thigh and began working its way up until my fingers grazed her clit, causing her to shudder.

I wanted her tell me what she wanted so I could give it all to her.

I chuckled lightly. "Do you like it when I touch you like that?"

She nodded and whimpered as I made a second pass, coating my fingers in her slickness, before dipping my finger inside her.

"Do you want more, Bella?" I cooed.

She nodded again and hummed in pleasure, moving her hips against my fingers as they worked on her.

"Tell me." My tone was demanding and firm.

"I want more." Her voice cracked and her words came out like a whine.

"What, love? What do you want?" I continued to move my finger inside of her as my thumb passed up and down over her clit

_Come on, baby. Tell me._

"I want you to fuck me," she said, glancing over her shoulder. "Hard."

"Christ," I said as I grabbed her tightly around the waist and reached down between us, grabbing my cock and pushing into her roughly.

This was different from earlier when we were loving and passionate. This was hard and possessive. I was taking her body and making it mine. It was sexy as hell to see her let go like this.

I rolled us over so that she was on all fours and I was positioned behind her on my knees. I pulled her hips roughly back towards me as I steadied myself and aligned my cock at her entrance. In one swift movement, I was inside of her again, a moan emanating from deep within my chest.

The air felt thick with emotion. What was happening between us was much more than just physical. It was love and frustration and worry and pain, all manifesting itself in this one act. It was the fear of leaving the known for the unknown. It was the despair of feeling unnecessarily alone. It was the dread of knowing that there would be oceans between us come morning.

She gripped onto the sheets as I moved forcefully within her, each pass hitting the spot inside her that sent her spiraling into bliss. She screamed my name as she came, her walls pulsing around me.

"Bella…so tight…fuck…I'm coming…" I groaned and gripped her hips so tightly it would surely leave a mark. I twitched and shook inside her as she let her head fall to the bed. I leaned over and kissed her back lightly, causing her to shiver.

"How can I leave you again?" I asked, my voice quiet, not wanting her to hear me. "I can't leave you."

I pulled out of her and she rolled over onto her back, her hands coming to rest on my cheek.

"It'll be okay," she whispered.

I leaned in for a tender kiss and realized that Bella wanted me and would wait for me. We could get through this. We would be okay even while I was a world away.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 1 Outtake

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. ****A World Away Outtake:**

* * *

**Part 1: Introductions**

**EPOV**

I needed a night out. Training had been brutal for the last week and all I wanted to do was drink a few beers and relax.

Emmett pussed out on us, saying that he was too tired, so it was just Jasper and me that headed to McP's. The first two beers went down entirely too easily, giving me a nice buzz to work with. The bar was packed with its normal Friday night crowd, which consisted of Navy guys, and the hot girls who wanted to be with us. It was lively and crowded and just what I needed.

"Hey, check out those girls who just walked in," Jasper said, slightly nodding toward the entrance. I turned my head toward the door as he said, "Cute, huh?"

_Holy shit. Hot is more like it!_

There were two of them, both very pretty, looking around for a place to sit. I hoped they weren't here to meet up with their boyfriends, as I was definitely interested in getting to know one or both of them. Luckily, they found a table alone and ordered drinks.

"Why don't you just go talk to them?" Jasper asked, noticing me occasionally glancing in the girls' direction.

"Nah, I haven't had nearly enough to drink for that. Give me a few more beers, and then we'll see." I didn't usually have to work that hard with women, and as a result, I was uncomfortable making the first move. Thankfully, I usually didn't have to.

"Well, then you should stop fucking staring," Jasper added with a chuckle. "Shit, you're worse than Emmett."

The truth was, I couldn't help it. Apparently, I wasn't the only one, because I noticed on more than one occasion, the one with the short hair glance over in our direction, trying to be coy. It seemed Jasper had an admirer. I watched as the girls downed their drinks, and made their way up to the bar where we were sitting to grab new ones.

_Convenient timing, ladies._

The girls were coy; trying to act like they just happened upon us, but it had been obvious from the beginning that they wanted to talk to us. Alice, the short one, was quite talkative and hit it off with Jasper immediately. I guess his quiet nature was a nice contrast to her vivacious, outgoing personality.

Then there was Bella. She was absolutely stunning, yet seemed completely oblivious to that fact. Bella wasn't like any of the other girls that frequented this bar. She wasn't overly flirty. She didn't come on to me or act like she expected me to fall all over her. She wasn't stuck up. She was cool, and the longer we talked the more I enjoyed her company. I was definitely interested in her, but I couldn't tell if she was into me or not.

"You guys should come over to our place and have a few drinks," Alice said lightly. "We have an amazing view."

"Uh, sure. Sounds great," Jasper replied.

Jasper and I exchanged looks and shrugged as though we could take the offer or leave it. But the truth was that I really wanted to take it so I could spend more time with Bella. She was the first girl I had met who wasn't fake and all over me. I appreciated her calm confidence.

Alice and Bella's apartment was all that they said it was. It had an amazing view of the bay and Coronado, not to mention the downtown city lights, which sparkled off the water.

I walked around, checking out the pictures placed around the room. Bella seemed nervous, shifting her weight on her feet. Jasper and Alice grabbed beers for us all in the kitchen and brought them into the living room.

"Jasper, I don't think you've seen my room yet," Alice said as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the hallway to her room.

And they were gone.

I ran my hand through my hair, as the tension in the room mounted. It seemed that Alice and Jasper would most likely not be making another appearance for a while. I sat on the couch, trying to diffuse the awkward situation. Bella followed reluctantly and I hated that she felt nervous around me.

I downgraded into small talk to ease the tension. "So, how long have you lived in San Diego?"

_God, you sound like a moron._

"Since college." She was avoiding eye contact with me and I wanted nothing more than to put her mind at ease.

"Bella, I'm not going to attack you or anything. Let's just relax since it's obvious we won't be seeing Jasper and Alice again tonight."

She visibly relaxed and smiled at me. Her smile lit up the room. I vowed right then that I would make her smile again, and as often as possible. She was breathtaking.

"So, you're a Navy SEAL?" she asked as the mood lightened.

"Yep, for the last few years."

"When do you guys ship out? Don't you deploy sometimes?"

She was adorable with her lack of knowledge of what we did. She was trying to seem interested and I appreciated her effort. Usually the girls at McPs tried to act like they knew all about what we did in an effort to impress us. It was refreshing to talk to someone who was real.

"Actually, it's funny that you should mention that. We're leaving in a week," I said, taking a big sip of my beer. It figures that I'd meet a girl that I was interested in right before I shipped out.

"Well, you guys get to keep in touch with your families while you're gone a lot, don't you?" she asked, empathy dripping from her voice.

I didn't know why, but I felt like I could be honest with her. My family was not something I normally talked about, but I felt comfortable with her. "Yeah, most guys do. I don't actually have any family."

"Why not?" She turned her body to face me, giving me one hundred percent of her attention. The look on her face was not one of pity, but extreme empathy. Normally that shit would drive me crazy, but coming from her, I could tell it was just her kind nature.

"I never knew my father. And my mother, who did the best she could as a single mom, died about two years ago from cancer," I blurted out, trying to keep my voice steady.

"That's horrible. What about aunts and uncles? Or grandparents?"

She had a nurturing way about her that made me want to confide in her, to trust her. So I continued. "Well yeah, I have one aunt. She was a lot older than my mom and lives across the country. They weren't close, so neither are we. My mom's parents are still alive, but they are pretty old and they've got their own lives. Even after my mom died, they just did their own thing." I hadn't talked about this shit in a while, and I hadn't expected how emotional it would make me feel. But, I didn't want Bella to feel bad about asking, so I kept talking. "I feel like the guys I serve with are my family. Maybe not the family I was born into, but a family I fit with. Our squad is very tight. We have to be with what we do. I trust them with my life, and they trust me with theirs."

"I can see why you're so devoted. I'm sorry about your parents, Edward," she said softly.

I genuinely liked her. Earlier this evening, I thought she'd be the typical ditsy girl I was used to seeing at bars like McP's, but she was anything but that. I found myself intrigued and more than a little bit taken with her. We talked for a long time, never having a lull in the conversation. Shit, I told her more about myself in those few hours than I'd told anyone else except Jasper and Emmett. She was definitely different than other girls I had met.

Alice and Jasper finally came out of the bedroom, leaving no mystery about what had been going on behind closed doors.

_Thank fucking God we hadn't heard them. Talk about awkward._

I was happy for Jasper. He was a little shy with girls, so it was nice that he hooked up. Alice seemed like a nice girl, too.

I wanted to kiss Bella goodbye so badly, but the timing never seemed right. She seemed genuine and interested. But she was definitely not the kind of girl to kiss a guy she just met. So, I settled for exchanging phone numbers. Then I went home and whacked off to the images in my mind of lovely Bella.

_You're so fucking screwed._

The next day, we were meeting the girls at the beach. Being the horny bastard that I was, I couldn't wait to see Bella in a bikini. If I thought she looked great in clothes, I was sure that seeing her in a bathing suit would push me over the edge. The beaches in Coronado are amazing and the views are incredible. The girls were sitting in beach chairs, their legs extended out in front of them in a tempting display. I set my stuff down next to hers and smiled as Bella looked up at me.

I pulled off my shirt, as it was fucking baking outside, and noticed Bella watching me, which inflated my ego. I was in good shape, as it was essential for my work, so I knew I looked pretty good. But Bella noticing made me feel like it was paying off for other reasons.

Alice and Jasper started in right where they left off last night, so it was pretty much Bella and me for the rest of the afternoon. We had a lot of fun together in the water and I had to admit that she was a pretty good body surfer, which made me like her even more. She wasn't the typical girly-girl and she wasn't afraid to get wet and have fun.

But, holy shit was she clumsy! After I shook my wet hair on her heated back, she chased after me and bit it in the sand. It was a full-blown face plant. She was covered in sand and looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment.

I didn't want her to feel bad so I ran back to her, crouching down beside her. "Are you okay, Bella?"

It was hard not to laugh as she sat up and cleaned herself off. She was fucking covered in sand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would you believe my last name is Swan?" she said, wincing, obviously trying to save face.

_Okay, that shit is funny._

"Swan, huh? Really? As in graceful swans?" I asked, as I helped her up.

Our faces were inches apart from each other as she stood. If I wasn't such a pussy and if she didn't have sand all over her face, I would have kissed her. But, I didn't. Instead, I did the next best thing. I reached out without thinking to wipe the sand off of her. I stopped myself when I realized that she might not want my hands all over her.

"Hey, don't laugh. I've actually learned to accept it. It's pretty common knowledge that I'm a total klutz," she explained, as I daydreamed about touching her all over.

_I should have just fucking done it._

But the moment had passed. "Beautiful like a swan but graceful like a new puppy," I said as I held her hand to steady her.

"Yeah, a really clumsy new puppy."

The poor girl looked horrified. Her cheeks were all flushed and she was mumbling. She had nothing to worry about with me. She could have done pretty much anything and I'd still be impossibly attracted to her.

"Well come on, let's get you settled back down where you aren't a danger to yourself and others," I finally said, trying to make her feel better.

We spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the sun and talking. It was amazing how comfortable I felt around her.

"So, what do you think of Bella?" Jasper asked as we got into the car at the end of the day. "It seems like you guys are hitting it off."

"I don't know if it's like that for her," I confessed lamely. "She's cool, though, so we'll see what happens."

Jasper shook his head. "You really have no idea what to do if you actually have to work for it, do you? Pathetic shit."

"Hey Man, don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" I hit him in the arm as we both laughed. But there was a part of me that knew he was right. I was screwed. Bella Swan was definitely fucking with my head.

We met up with the girls again to hang out and play some pool. I vowed that I wouldn't be a pussy tonight, but Bella made me incredibly nervous. I tried to play it off, but I liked her a lot more than I let on. She was really cool and fun to hang out with. I laughed more with her than I had in months. At times I thought she was flirting with me, but it wasn't overt so I couldn't be sure. I didn't want to ruin things by being overly forward, but fuck I wanted to kiss her. Maybe Jasper was right. I sucked at this.

As if my humiliation couldn't get any worse, Jasper and Alice decided to have a make out session right in front of us. I wanted to die. There was no way I could kiss Bella in public like that. So we just sat there. I leaned against the car, while she kicked the pebbles on the sidewalk around until Jasper and Alice were done. It was fucking awful.

"You are such a dick," I said to Jasper once we were in the car. "What the fuck?"

He laughed, not even remotely caring about my plight. "What?"

"Did you really have to make out with her right in front of us? Jesus." I was fucking pissed. And embarrassed. And fucking bummed.

"Dude, she was flirting with you all night. Even Alice said something about it and she's her friend. The fact that you didn't act on it isn't my problem."

_Was she flirting?_

Fuck if I knew.

I spent as much free time as I could over the next several days with Bella. It helped that Alice and Jasper were inseparable, so I had an excuse. It took the pressure off me. I could go along as his wingman, instead of how I really meant it, which was just to spend more time with Bella.

She amazed me. The more time I spent with her, the more I liked her. So, I was thrilled when Jasper and Alice left us alone on the couch at Bella's on our last night. Finally I would get some alone time and maybe I'd get that kiss that I'd been wanting since I met her.

Bella seemed like she liked me, but I honestly couldn't tell if her feelings for me were more than friendship. Even if they were, I was leaving the next day and I started to think that maybe it would be a mistake to get involved with her right before I left. I mean, what girl would wait six months for a guy she only kissed a couple of times?

So instead, my plan was to be her friend. Maybe then, I'd have a chance when I got back to pick up where I left off.

"I'm going to miss you, Edward," she said nervously after we'd been sitting there awhile. "Who else will keep me on my toes?"

Her words were like music to my ears. She was going to miss me. "I'm going to miss you too. But don't worry; I'll still be around to help keep your head on straight. We do have email, you know."

"Will you really write me?" she asked enthusiastically.

_Yeah, she really has no idea how I feel, does she?_

"Of course. You can be like the family I left behind since I don't have any." I wanted her to be there for me. I wanted to know that I had someone to come home to, particularly if that someone was Bella.

It was getting late and we had to be up early, so as much as I didn't want to leave, I knew we should go.

I pounded on Alice's door to get Jasper.

"Come on, man," I shouted, annoyed. "It's getting late. We've got to go."

_At least someone's getting lucky._

Jasper came out of the room and I nearly choked when I saw him. His hair looked like he hadn't brushed it in months and his face was all splotchy.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked, laughing hysterically.

Jasper gave me an annoyed look and spat, "Shut the fuck up!" He ran his hands through his hair trying to tame the tangled mess.

I was definitely going to give him shit for this one.

As we walked to the door, the tension mounted. As much as I wanted to kiss Bella, I wouldn't. Not tonight. Not like this. She deserved better and all I could do was hope that she'd still be available when I got back.

There were times when I absolutely loved my job. This was not one of them.

I hugged her tightly, and the feel of her skin against mine almost broke my resolve. She was so soft and warm, and she smelled fucking amazing. She was perfect.

I pulled away when I heard her crying and gently wiped the tears from her face. It broke my heart to see her cry. "Hey, don't cry," I said softly. "We'll still talk. All the time, I promise."

She nodded, trying to put on a confident front, but I knew that things had changed for her too. I wasn't sure how, but I knew that she was as affected by my leaving as I was to be going. It gave me hope that maybe I had a chance with her.

"Goodbye, Bella," I said taking my last opportunity to stroke her cheek with the back of my hand. I waved over my shoulder as I left, unable to break eye contact.

"Goodbye, Edward," she said through her tears. "Don't forget to write."

And that was it. The date was July 20th. It would be six months before I'd see Bella again.

* * *

**Part 2: Letters from Afar**

I had forgotten how much I hated being on ships. They were claustrophobic and stunk. Since we weren't part of the regular crew, we were a bit on the outs, and everywhere I went, I felt like I was interrupting the guys' routines. It sucked.

Really, I was just finding reasons to be annoyed. I found myself thinking about Bella all the time and that had put me in a foul mood.

I sat down a few times to write Bella, but chickened out. I felt like a total douche. She had said that she wanted me to write her, but what if she was just being nice? Plus, we'd only just left the day before and I didn't want to seem overly eager.

About the fourth time I sat down to write, I didn't chicken out.

_July 21st_

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Miss you _

_Wow Bella, I wasn't expecting to meet someone like you. Hell, a week ago I didn't even know you. But it took all my willpower not to scoop you up and bring you with me in my duffel. I can't imagine six months without seeing you. _

_Anyway, we got settled in today. The ship is hot and stinky, but at least we're busy. Not having much space or any privacy will take some getting used to. At least I won't get into any trouble. _

_Can't wait to hear what you're up to. _

_Edward_

I hit send before I over-analyzed it. I closed my computer, knowing I'd be too tempted to check my email compulsively and I already felt stupid enough as it was.

The next time I opened my computer, though, there was a response from Bella.

_She wrote me._

I clicked to open it, eager to see what she had to say. I was surprised at how happy I felt getting it.

_When did I turn into a teenage girl?_

_July 21st_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: Re: Miss you _

_Thank you for your email. I didn't know if you were serious last time we talked about keeping in touch, so you can't imagine how happy I was to see your name in my Inbox. _

_Since we're being honest, I should tell you that you leaving has left a void in my life that I wasn't expecting, a void I'm finding I don't want to fill with anything else. It's weird to say that to you after only such a short time, but it's the truth. I hope you don't think I'm some stalker for admitting that. I just wanted to be honest. _

_I hope that the next six months will feel like an adventure for you instead of a sacrifice. You guys work so hard and have to give up so much that I hope all your exotic travels make up for that. _

_Anyway, I'd love to hear about what you're up to, even if you think it's boring. I'll never know what it's like to be on a ship like yours, so I'm sure I'll find it fascinating. _

_Anyhow, don't worry about me. I'll still be here, doing the same boring thing when you get back._

_Bella_

A void in her life? Me?

I was fucking ecstatic.

That opened the flood gates for us and we began emailing every day. I told her about things on board the ship and she told me about her job and things she had been up to. I felt comfortable talking to her and each day, I got to know her a little bit better. I found that getting her emails were the highlight of my day.

"Dude, you're whipped," Jasper teased over dinner one night. "That girl's got you by the balls."

I hit him with the back of my hand as I shoveled a piece of garlic bread into my mouth.

"You're one to fucking talk," I rebutted. "And I told you, it's not like that with Bella. We're just friends."

Jasper actually choked on his food as he laughed. "Yeah right, and I'm the Jolly Green Giant."

Jasper always was very perceptive, but in this case, it annoyed me. First of all, what if he told Alice about my true feelings for Bella? It might ruin everything. Second of all, I hadn't even figured out what the fuck was going on and I certainly didn't need Jasper fucking hounding me about it.

Luckily, there was an email waiting for me from Bella when I got back to my desk, which cheered me up considerably.

_August 10__th_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: Golf _

_I don't think I ever asked you. Do you play golf? I love it, but I suck. I mean, I can hit the ball okay most of the time, but I'm pretty inconsistent. Suffice it to say, I'm not going pro anytime soon. A group of us went out the other day and it was really nice. The weather was great and the beer cart girl made sure to keep us well stocked. What more could I ask for? I couldn't help thinking that it would be really fun to play with you. You make a cute face when you're concentrating. I'd like it, I think._

_Anyway, I shot okay, but my friend, Jake, almost got a hole in one. We were screaming and jumping up and down on the tee box after he hit. It almost rolled in and only missed the pin by about a foot. It was exciting. Maybe you had to be there. _

_Now I can't even golf without thinking of you. You've ruined me, I'm telling you…_

_Bella_

Jake. She was playing golf on a beautiful San Diego day with a guy named Jake, while I was stuck in some shit-hole ship with a bunch of stinky guys. Just fucking great. On the bright side, at least she thought of me even if she was with _Jaaake._

_I just sneered his name in my head. Seriously, I am a teenage girl. _

Each day was the same. I'd go to work and spend my time wondering what email was waiting in my Inbox. It was pathetic and if I wasn't so hooked on this girl, I'd feel like a fucking loser.

Thanksgiving was especially hard for all of us on board the ship. Everyone was bitter about being away from their families and the general mood was pissy. I had spent the last couple of years with Jasper and his family, but being at sea on a major holiday sucked. I wanted to be drinking, watching football, and celebrating instead of working and training.

My Inbox spared me from feeling too glum, though.

_November 26th_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: Thanksgiving_

_You should be here right now, not on a boat away from everyone who loves you. It's still warm here, although there are signs of fall. At least I have football to keep me company. I'm going to my dad's house today and cooking a big turkey- the whole enchilada. He can't cook at all, so I'll be on my own. _

_I wish you were here. The family you left behind misses you, especially on Thanksgiving._

_Bella_

I knew that she wasn't literally saying she loved me, but there was a certain joy I felt at seeing her endearing words on my screen. Even if she didn't love me in the traditional sense of the word, there was something special between us and I think we both knew it. Defining what it was, that was a little harder.

If Thanksgiving on the ship sucked, Christmas really sucked. I'd been sick for about a week and was finally on the mend. Thankfully, we were in port, so I didn't have to deal with work and all that bullshit. I needed to get out and feel better and at least I could explore and shop a little. I wanted to get Bella something.

I went to an outdoor market that was teeming with people. I couldn't help but wonder where they all lived, since I'd hardly seen any houses. It was an exciting environment, though and the people were very friendly. Something about the uniform brought out the best in people.

I stopped by a jewelry booth and the very pushy saleslady was trying to sell me everything she had, assuring me that it was all real. I scanned the selections until I finally saw something that stood out to me as being perfect for Bella. It was an amber pendant that was set in silver. I had noticed that her eyes had flecks of gold in them and this pendant reminded me of that. I liked it because unless you were close to her, you'd never notice that detail about her. Most people probably thought her eyes were flat brown. But I knew better. It made me feel like there was something about Bella that only I saw.

I couldn't decide between that or a charm bracelet. There were a ton of charms to choose from, but my favorites were the sand dollar and the seal. The sand dollar was for our amazing day at the beach, when I first got to know her. The seal was a little corny, but it made me feel stupidly special that she'd have it on her wrist, as though it was some sort of commitment.

_Jesus, you are whipped._

I quickly paid for the items and made my way back to the ship where I promptly typed up an email for her. I wanted her to know that I was thinking of her on Christmas. Hell, I was thinking of her all the time, but I couldn't very well admit that to her.

I kept repeating my mantra over and over in my head.

Only one more month.

New Years Eve came and went. Nothing like being on a ship with no alcohol to ring in the New Year. I actually took the opportunity to catch up on my sleep and truth be told, I needed the rest. It felt rejuvenating.

Bella, apparently, had not been so fortunate. She'd gone out with her friends on New Year's Eve and I could picture in my head the kind of scene that had happened in downtown San Diego. I wished I could be there. Even worse than the fact that I was here and she was there, was that she'd been hit on by a bunch of guys.

_Well, that fucking sucks._

I tried to sound nonchalant and blame Jasper in my response. I didn't want Bella to know how whipped _I_ really was.

_January 2nd_

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Re: Last Month _

_I'm not sure I like the idea of random guys hitting on you while I'm across the world and unable to beat the shit out of them for you. Or would it be for me? Either way, I'm glad Alice took care of them. Jasper will be relieved. That boy is whipped._

_Happy New Year! _

_Edward_

I got the call from Lt. Marcus on the seventh of January. He wanted me to see him in his office, which on land would be considered a closet. I knew it was about our mission and how much longer we'd be needed. I was on pins and needles.

January 30th.

That was only a few short weeks away and I couldn't wait to tell Bella about it. As I typed the email telling her my news, I couldn't help but wonder how things would go for us. We technically weren't a couple, yet I felt closer to her than anyone else.

_What if she's seeing someone else?_

I briefly panicked, but I had to ask her to come to the base and meet me anyway. What was the worst she could say? No?

I didn't want to think about that.

To my complete relief, she agreed to meet me and it gave me something new to focus on. I literally counted down the days.

Even though we weren't permanent members of the ship's crew, they allowed us to be a part of their pomp and circumstance as the ship pulled into port. The crew dressed in their whites and stood at their posts while the ship pulled into port. I saw the lighthouse at Point Loma and my heart pounded in my chest. We rounded the corner into the harbor and I could see our berth. I knew Bella was there and it was all I could do not to jump overboard and swim; likely I could have beaten the ship with the pace we were keeping.

I gathered up the remainder of my things and checked in with my C.O. before walking off the ship.

The sounds of happiness and laughter surrounded me. I wanted my own, and I could only find it with Bella. I looked around but I didn't see her in the crowd. There were so many people and kids running around everywhere. I just needed to find her.

I almost pulled out my cell phone to call her when I was tackled and Bella's small, delicate arms were tightly wrapped around my neck.

Home.

"Bella," I said, barely able to get the words out. "I'm so happy to see you."

And holy shit, truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

**Part 3: Homecoming**

I was really home. The San Diego air hit me like a warm embrace. There is something incredibly serene about the smell of home. For me, it was the scent of the salt off the ocean, the temperate breeze blowing softly about me, and of course the intoxicating scent of Bella in my arms.

I reluctantly pulled away from her and gathered up my things. I wanted to be with her in a non-military setting.

"So, what's on the agenda?" I asked, trying not to sound obsessed. I tried to keep my hopes to a minimum in case she already had other plans for the rest of the day.

Relief surged through me when she suggested we go to my place to unpack. The idea sounded logical, but I wasn't really feeling logical. I just wanted to get Bella alone, not deal with unpacking. I guess when it came down to it, I was too fucking happy to see her to care.

She reached over and squeezed my leg as we drove and it took all my willpower not to pull over and kiss her.

_What are we? Friends? More?_

I reluctantly agreed to unpack my clothes, even though it seemed entirely too benign for the emotions I currently felt. I was finally home, with Bella…unpacking. Having her here with me, in my house, in my room, was overwhelming. There were so many things I wanted to do with her that I almost didn't trust myself.

"Okay, no more uniforms to put away," I said as I moved closer to her. "Let's go out. I want to have some fun with you."

She smiled and grabbed my hand again, leading me out the door to her car. She chose a restaurant that overlooked the carriers and it was amazing how monumental they looked.

"I can't believe you lived on that," she hummed, looking out the window toward the ship I'd departed only hours before.

"I wouldn't call it living," I replied. She chuckled but it was true. _This_ was living. _That_ was existing.

There's a distinct difference, one I only became aware of after meeting her.

Our hands intermingled as we ate and drank, talking about everything and anything. It was everything I remembered and more. Holding her hand, touching her, was wonderful, but like on the beach that day before I left, I wanted to touch all of her, caress her with my hands and my lips.

After dinner, we walked along the boardwalk, enjoying the coolness of the ocean breeze. I held her hand and she didn't pull away.

_That's a sign, right?_

I was seriously messed up in the head when it came to Bella. I was normally confident, but she reduced me to rubble and I was powerless to stop it.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I stopped walking and pulled the jewelry box I'd gotten on Christmas from my pocket. I hoped she'd like the gift.

"Do you remember when I told you that I bought something?" I asked sheepishly.

She took the box and opened it cautiously, and then the biggest grin I'd ever seen graced her face.

_Breathtaking._

"Oh my God, Edward, it's beautiful," she said enthusiastically.

It felt good. I put that smile on her face. Me. I did that!

I explained where it came from and why it inspired me, even including the part about having a seal on her wrist.

_So cheesy, but true._

She pulled me into a hug and I was unprepared for the surge of emotions that followed. It seemed like the perfect time to kiss her. If I read her cues, I'd have said that she wanted it too, but I was so fucking nervous of losing this. It was the first real thing I'd had in a long time and I didn't want to fuck it up.

So instead of kissing her, it became awkward for both of us and the moment passed.

_Fuck._

I didn't want the night to end, so I was grateful when Bella invited me in at her place. I didn't want to read too much into it, but I hoped it was a sign that she wanted me the way that I wanted her.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as Bella grabbed us a couple of beers from the fridge.

"Are you kidding?" Bella said with a chuckle. "Jasper's home. I'll be lucky if I see her before Christmas."

I had to laugh because I'd just talked to Jasper and he was as anxious as I was; only he had confirmation of Alice's feelings, unlike me. I was envious. They were able to show their emotions, while I was stuck in some sort of emotional purgatory.

We talked but after a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know if there was more.

I stood up and pulled her to standing. She looked at me as though I had three heads.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked, lightly.

But I didn't want jovial banter anymore. I wanted Bella.

I reached out and cupped the sides of her face, inching closer to her. This time, there would be no mistaking my intentions, nor would there be any distractions.

My lips brushed against hers, softly urging her to open up and let me in.

_She didn't pull away!_

I paused to catch my breath and come to grips with the fact that I was finally kissing Bella, but moved in again quickly. I needed more.

She moaned into my mouth as our tongues touched for the first time, dancing a playful dance. She was fucking exquisite.

Not wanting to take advantage of the situation and remain somewhat of a gentleman, I pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just couldn't help myself," I said, hoping against hope that she wouldn't view this as a mistake.

Her eyes took on a dreamy look as she smirked at me. "I'm not sorry," she sighed. "God, you're good at that."

_Game on._

I hugged her as the biggest sense of relief passed through me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you. I was afraid you didn't want me like that."

Without saying another word, she took my hand and led me to the bedroom. I'd never felt more alive as I did in that moment. Every nerve ending on my body was on full alert.

It was my time to show Bella how I felt. Once we reached the bedroom, I took charge.

I lifted her shirt over her head as I kissed her gently, trying to pace myself. My need for her was so strong that it was difficult to control myself. Her hands moved to the hem of my shirt, removing it in a sensual quid pro quo.

Her hands roamed my body and I shut my eyes, relishing in the feel of her hands on me. Her touch was light but I felt a trail of heat left on my skin from where she grazed me. I had dreamt about this so many times and it was finally coming to fruition.

I wrapped my fingers into her hair, controlling her movements, needing her to feel my desire. My erection was prominent and I knew there was no hiding the effect she had on me. She was everything I'd ever wanted and I didn't want to hold back any longer.

"God Bella, you are so beautiful," I whispered in her ear. "I want you so badly. I've been dreaming about this since the day I met you. I just can't help myself."

Her hands slid down to my chest and continued to move lower until they reached the button of my jeans, lowering them slowly. I knew where she was going with this, but there was a part of me that was still in disbelief that this incredible woman wanted me.

Her hands moved up my legs, after successfully removing my jeans and it was almost too much to take. I hadn't felt a woman's touch in a long time, and I'd never felt a woman's touch that was as exquisite as Bella's.

Pulling me from my mental calisthenics, she wrapped her hands around my cock and I moaned, unabashed.

As if the feeling of her hand around me wasn't enough, she reached out her tongue and licked my tip and I felt the shudder spread throughout my body.

_This woman is going to fucking kill me._

And then her mouth was around me.

_Jesus Christ._

"Fuucccckkk…Bella…your mouth…ahhh…so good." I couldn't say anything coherent at that moment. It just felt so fucking good.

But I wanted to watch what she was doing, so I moved the hair out of her face so I could see her.

_Bad idea._

As much as I wanted to see her, it was pushing me too far and I didn't want things to end yet. But I didn't want her to stop either.

So I decided to let go and let the moment be what it was and just enjoy the feeling of being with her. I placed my hands in her hair, gently guiding her movements as she loved me. Each time she took me into her throat, I almost came. The sensation built within me until I knew it was inevitable. I didn't want to disrespect her by coming into her mouth. It was bad enough that she was on her knees in front of me, but I couldn't stop myself and she was relentless in her movements, not pulling back, despite my warning.

"Bella…fuck…I'm gonna come…shit…" I couldn't stop as I came in forceful spurts into her mouth.

I was stunned. My body felt things that I'd never felt before. Bella rose to stand in front of me and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jesus Christ, that was good," I mumbled.

I needed more of her. I began to kiss her passionately as I maneuvered us over to the bed. Bella took the initiative and lay down, pulling me with her, never breaking contact. She spread her legs for me and wasted no time positioning my body between them. I was fierce with need for her.

My fingers grazed her sides as I lowered my hand to her waist, dipping my fingers lower.

I needed her naked. Now.

"Can I take these off?" I asked, already lowering her pants.

She nodded with a devious look on her face as she lifted her hips, allowing me to finish what I had started. Once she was naked, I let my body fall onto hers, our legs intertwining, and every surface of our bodies flush with each other. The feeling of being this close to her with nothing between us was overwhelming.

I began my exploration of her body by kissing her mouth and then I slowly descended down her body, worshipping each curve. My hand led the way as it grasped and massaged her breast, my lips following close behind. I pulled her erect nipple into my mouth and she moaned loudly, arching into my touch.

_That's it, Bella._

Wanting to hear more of her sexy moans, I continued exploring her, moving lower on her body in a painstakingly slow process. My fingers slid over her hips, moving lower between her legs. She was so fucking wet for me and my fingers moved easily, dipping inside her. Once again, I almost came on contact. I imagined myself buried deep within her, my cock taking the place of my fingers.

"I need to taste you," I finally said, looking up at her face to gain permission as I removed my fingers from her and placed them on her hips in preparation.

"Yes…please," she muttered.

Her face was flush, with rosy cheeks and a thin layer of sweat. She looked fucking amazing when she was aroused. I would have to see more of this look on her, it was sexy as hell. I took one last glance at her face, memorizing it, before I let my tongue slip out of my mouth to touch her in one long lick.

"Oh God, Edward," she moaned, lacing her fingers into my hair.

_Ah, so she likes it._

Her body jerked upward into my touch, but I wanted to be the one in charge. I wanted to make her feel the intense emotions I had just felt under her touch. With one hand stilling her hips, my other hand moved between her thighs, running my fingers slowly along her slick folds, finally pressing into her. Seeing her react spurred me on, so I began to lick her clit again, moving in sync with my fingers.

She sucked in a deep breath, almost a gasp, as her body shook.

"Relax, Bella," I hummed, as I continued my assault on her body.

She tasted so fucking good and I loved that I could elicit this response from her. Her body gripped my fingers as I moved them slowly in and out of her. I felt her body tighten beneath my mouth and I knew that she was close.

"Oh God…shit…so close…fuck…" Bella screamed as her orgasm took over her body, twitching and clenching under my touch.

Feeling immensely satisfied at having brought her such pleasure, I kissed my way back up her body, finally coming to rest beside her. I wanted to be gentle with her, but I was hard again and knew I couldn't hold out much longer. I needed to be inside of her. I stroked her hair gently and kissed her neck, but that only fueled the fire burning inside of me. I brought my hand around the back of her neck and then passionately kissed her mouth.

I didn't want to wait another minute, so I furiously grabbed a condom from my wallet and slid it onto my cock, which was throbbing by this point.

She opened her legs for me in anticipation as I grabbed my cock and guided it to her, coating it with her slick juices. I was frantic with need and I could tell that Bella felt the same. We had been leading up to this point since we met.

"Edward please, I need you inside me," she said breathily.

_Oh God, yes!_

That was all I needed.

In one powerful thrust, we were joined.

_Fucking Christ._

I groaned in pleasure at the sensation of being inside of her. I stilled briefly, as her body writhed beneath mine. She pulled me in deeper as her hands moved to my ass and I struggled to maintain control. I had no idea how amazing it would feel to be with Bella like this. I could never have imagined something so amazing. It had never been like this for me before. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, I lifted myself up slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Fuck…Bella, you feel so good…. better than all my fantasies." There was no way I could ever put what I was feeling into words.

She smiled and hummed back at me, which gave me the encouragement I needed to move. I pulled almost all the way out of her and then forcefully thrust again. Each time I moved within her, I felt myself falling deeper and deeper. For the first time, I knew what it was like to make love. This was love.

We moved together, our bodies seeking release that only the other could provide. Bella's breaths shortened and her body tensed as she screamed out my name. She gripped onto my back, clinging to me, silently begging me to stay. Seeing her like that, so open and vulnerable, made me feel special, like we were the only two people on Earth.

I desperately needed release so I picked up my pace and exhaled sharply as I spilled into her, my body wracked with spasms.

I couldn't move. I just lay there, with Bella underneath me and her legs wrapped around me. I kissed her tenderly on her neck and shoulders. I had never felt like that before and I wanted to make the moment last as long as I could.

"Bella, I didn't know it could be like that. I've thought about being with you so many times. It's hard to believe that you're actually here, in my arms," I quietly confessed in a whisper, needing her to know how different and special she was. "I missed you so much. It feels so good to be home."

"Welcome home, Edward."

For the second time since I got back, I knew exactly what 'home' meant.

I slept soundly.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. Our boy was smitten from the get go. I hope you enjoyed it. The epilogue is with my betas and should be up later this week. **

**I'm posting a bunch of pictures on the Twilighted thread of the various things they've done in San Diego, including the restaurant they went to and Bella's apartment. The link to the thread is in my profile. Also, I'd be happy to post them in my profile, but I can't figure out how, so if one of you knows, please let me know. **

**I love your reviews, so please take a quick moment and tell me what you thought. **

**Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
